Kaleidoscope Soul
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: "Why don't we cross-dress Ian?" Bryan suggests before a few sniggers and chuckles went around the room, as Spencer got startled by the image in his head and almost choked on his cereal before sending a glare to Bryan.
1. Not Going As Planned

**Hey there to my international or world-wide amazing readers! ( Jeez I'm sounding like Tyson/Takao ) Yes I'm speaking to you, who else other than you? I know... You have that feeling that I have... AHAHAHA! I NEW story and this will be most definitely be having maybe all or most of the Beyblade characters but mainly the Blitzkrieg boys! Hehe, I can't wait to let you guys read this! This is... Well like certainly different, and I might write lesser but update quicker or update slower, who knows! Depends with busy work! Boo-hoo, well anyways I hope to get new reviewers letting you readers enjoy, but really please read and review I would love your feed-back and I'm so so like hyper! =)**

**Here are the ages since I want nobody confused! If you are review or PM me =)**

**- Tala - 22 ( Turned 22 )**

**- Kai - 21 ( Soon turn 22, youngest though )**

**- Spencer - 22 ( Turning 23 oldest )**

**- Bryan - 21 ( Going to turn 22 later )**

**- OC - 20 ( Soon turn 21, and the name shall not be revealed yet )**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Beyblade or any of their characters cause if I did I would be continuing Beyblade G-Revolution and remove the trashy boring new ones, but I DO however own my characters and my plot so no stealing or using the terms "borrowing" okay, ask first. ;)**

* * *

**Life is like Google. You just need to know, **_**what you are searching for.**_

**Chapter 1: Not Going As Planned**

It was the start of the new championships, as the group Blitzkrieg boys were together in their big penthouse apartment they put together, and no they are not gay, all _very _straight men. After it being 3 or 4 years the boys were no longer the competitive boys they were, all of them grown and changed into fine strong men through the years and a lot of stuff has changed through law and that changed and affected lives. Bryan grabbed the remote before changing it to the BBA channel back at Japan since it was announced there, it was morning for Russia as they were all digging into their breakfast.

"Good morning and this is reporting live from the BBA HQ, today the Beyblade championships shall be revealed and spoken by the owner Mr Dickinson, here as what we have the championships have altered and changed and now there will be a task to do before actually getting in the game, reporting back to the room," The camera swapped before it went to the scene were everyone was in chairs asking Mr Dickinson question until it was time, the camera was a certain amount of distance away from Mr Dickinson as camera's and LED lights continued to flash.

"Ah, good morning all, talking about the subject of the new championships it will be different, you'll have to complete one task before getting in as that requirement is to have only 5 members, no less or no more and in that group it can have anyone in it but if the group is all 5 boys well that won't be accepted as now every boy group would have to have a female in dealing it down to 4 boys and 1 girl, and if there is a 5 girls in a group that goes for the same, a new boy member in the group, if there are Beyblade groups with a variety then that is accepted, you must work hard as a team until then I wish you luck for the championships." After that Mr Dickinson stood up and walked out.

The boys in the room were completely shocked, to get in, they needed to find a female blader that's good and strong. The boys eyes were literally wide awake after that announcement.

"Guys we better get searching, if we need to get in we need a female blader," Tala clarifies as they all get back to what they was doing.

"But the question is, is how? How are we going to find a strong and good female blader like us in Russia?" Bryan adds on as he stand up before placing the remote at the table, before turning around to face them all as Kai leaned against the door frame whilst drinking his cup, Tala was making some coffee and Spencer was eating some of this breakfast cereal.

"Why don't we just go on our a fan-page or blog and set an audition?" Spencer suggests as he continue to eat his cereals before having the loud 'what!' fill the room.

"When did we have a blog of a fan-page?" Tala asks.

"When we made one, since we was actually the best beyblading group from Russia, we have fans and I made one for the group but no-one listened!" Spencer lectured as he was the smart one thinking ahead of others, but since he was the oldest he was like a big-brother to them all.

"Okay then thanks Spencer, Bryan get the laptop and set the fucking audition, this is going to be one busy preparing day," Tala sighs as he drinks his cup of coffee, before Kai washes his cup.

"Is it today or tomorrow, cause today it'll be rushed and tomorrow they will be prepared and so would we," Kai adds on before sitting at the couch changing the channel.

"Fine, thanks Bryan." Spencer replies as he logs into the blog which was Facebook and the other thing was Twitter as all of the go behind Spencer watching him set the thing up as Kai leans on the kitchen counter closed eyes and with his muscular biceps crossed in front of his chiseled chest.

"Okay how should we start it?" Spencer asks as they're on Facebook.

"Let's say our group are willingly giving a once in a million years offer for **ALL FEMALE BLADERS **in Russia, to experience going through the championships with us, you must come at, urm put that hall address on it y'know the one down the road... Continuing be there at 1PM and it'll be held till 4:30PM, so do not be late and you must come with a Biography about yourself, including Bit-Beast, techniques, date of birth, name, etcetera. First impressions count. Sincerely, Blitzkrieg Boys." Tala finishes.

"All done, and it's posted as the high-light of our page and wow were already getting some comments from them," Spencer says as he logs out and does the same for Twitter with the same speech.

"Let's hope they won't waste time, and we would find a decent female blader, but she would have to be hot," Bryan says as he smirks with the thought he was getting.

"Remember the law, but let's just get everything ready for tomorrow and we all have to be there, including you Kai." Tala announces to all as he picks the phone to make a few phone calls.

**Yeah, like we would find her don't get your hopes up too high Tala **Kai thoughtfully thinks in mind as he makes himself way to the couch to clean his Beyblade and upgrade some parts, holding Dranzer in his hands he feels his warmth that he gives out usually when Kai holds him securely.

"Why don't we cross-dress Ian?" Bryan suggests before a few sniggers and chuckles went around the room, as Spencer got startled by the image in his head and almost choked on his cereal before sending a glare to Bryan.

"We would get kicked out, and plus he wanted to be a pilot so he's out." Tala answers as he drinks his cup of coffee, whilst jotting some notes which were for tomorrow.

"Let's just get ready for the championships and tomorrow,"

* * *

**Short, but let's just get this part out-of-the-way. I wonder what kind of girls they'll come across, if you have any ideas on what type of girls I should put, then leave a review. And urm... This is definitely a KaixOC so don't worry ;D**

**Please review, oh I would thank you ever so much, it just let's me know if there's anybody reading and enjoying it.**

**Bye-bye my amazing readers!... TAKE CARE xx**


	2. Difference Between Matured & UnMatured

**I want to say, thank you to the people who reviewed, viewed, visited, favourited or followed this story cause seriously I appreciate it! Well then... Enough about me talking, and just to let you know I've read all your reviews and I'm enjoying them so keep them coming. ;D And I'll reply to them **_**all**_** below. **

**Traviesak1 ~ **Thank you for the lovely review, and I hope that this update satisfies you since it's longer anyways enjoy the chapter beauts! =) x

**FragrantRose ~ **Well I hope you do enjoy this story, most of my stories would be different towards one another, any who thank you for the enthusiastic review and enjoy the update! =) x

**Ms. Essential ~ **I know I'm glad that the Blitzkrieg boys aren't gay! Would have been a bummer or maybe I could think of an OC to turn them straight? Hmm.. Well thanks for the review and enjoy the chappie! ^_^ x

**Rebelle Boss ~ **Your questions and wonders will be answered in this chapter since it's longer. Boys to men I know! Well enjoy the chapter and thank you! ^_^ x

**Kiki-Li.R12 ~ **Oh, this will be the most best fun! Hehe, thank you for the cute review and enjoy! :3 x

**xXFaith.22Xx ~ **I know! I want Kai the sexy one. I bringing sexy back! Ahahaha lol. Anyways thank you for the great review and enjoy! ;3 x

**Delevinge01 ~ **Well this is longer... But with more talking ;D Hope you enjoy and thank you for the lovely review! X

**LilliannaWilliam ~ **New laws? Well they'll come in soon but I'm not going to spoil it. ;D Well then enjoy and thank you for the great review! X

**Oh I made Spencer a bit more of the talker, since in most stories I read he's always a softie or the one who never like talks... Worser then Kai... Cause it's rare. AND the chapter is going to be a little longer since I'm enjoying it and there's a lot more stuff happening in this one and I guess I'm getting carried away. -_-'**

* * *

_Please keep telling me that the 'right person' will come along. I think mine got hit by the bus or something._

**Chapter 2: Difference Between Matured & UnMatured**

"Guys we need to leave!" Spencer lectured as Kai was silently waiting, before Tala dragged Bryan out of his bedroom. They were all dressed decently, and somewhat mixed to a celebrity style like Spencer was dressed a bit like Chris Hemsworth and then Kai was a mix about with Drake and Jay-Z going for the bad-boy look or was he going for the 'don't tempt me' look? ... Anyways Bryan would dress similar like to Brad Pitt but sometimes a bit more leather-jacket and since he got himself a hair-cut he's been getting more attention, for Tala he was totally going for the Shia Labeouf which suited him, getting out at 30 past twelve, they had another 30 minutes to get there and be ready.

Getting into the car, Tala was going to drive Kai car, since Tala has a license to drive any car, as the same for Kai but they took this bid and bet yesterday and yes, Kai lost. The car was a 7 seater thank god but Kai sat in the middle row with Bryan as Spencer sat at the passenger seat.

"Yo, what if we don't find the _right _girl," Bryan brings that question up again, as Tala sighs along with Spencer, Kai? Well he wasn't even bothered.

"Listen, we might or not but we'll end up choosing one and she'll have to live with us," Spencer replies before Tala and Bryan immediately yells what! Once again, now this conversation was amusing Kai as he started listened.

"When did we plan that!" Tala blab out, whilst turning to Spencer and forgetting his eyes on the road before tyres screeched and a couple of yell swears in Russian, before Tala apologised and glared at the road. Before Spencer sighed while Kai glared at Tala for almost getting them killed.

"Sorry,"

"Hn."

"Jesus Tala, if you want to die at least drop us off," Bryan said before looking out the window, before looking at two girls walking into a building. Kai saw the same since nothing was interesting looking at through his window expect just stores, and people walking.

Arriving at the hall, they notice there was a few girls already there. Parking their car they get out as the girls notice but some of them screamed and shouted 'I love you!' 'Your amazing' 'Please pick me!' The men ignored as they walked in, as they were guessing some of them were even their fans. Walking in through some doors they already got the room ready as the room wasn't that big or too small but it was decent, one side had a long table with 4 seats which were for the guys.

And in the far right corner they placed a beyblade dish, to maybe show a few techniques with the girls blades but they all knew most of them wouldn't surprise them, cause they came from Russia and they would have been in the championships and that's when they would have noticed the bladers but this decision was a little risky.

"Hello I'm Matthew and I'll be bringing the girls in one by one okay, so should we get started." He looked like a bubbly guy but middle-aged. Tala nodded as the men sat down in the seats first it was Kai starting from the right going down to the left to where Spencer was with Bryan next and then Tala, confusing right?

Well the first kind of girls already put the men off.

"Hi!" With a cheerful sounding voice.

"Name?" Tala started off.

"Summer Brittany Burke!"

"Age?"

"19." This made the guys send glances as Kai intently looked at the girl who was called Summer in Russia.

"Young, well what is your bit-beast name and techniques?" Bryan asked.

"Well my bit-beast name is Phadeon and it's like between a flying dinosaur you know the ones that fly and also like an eagle with big wings, and -" She stopped as soon as another spoke.

"What are you specially good at?"

"Attacking, like -" She got cut off again since all of them didn't want to hear her blab on about attacking.

"Okay. Thanks for coming and we'll contact you if you get through," Tala said nicely since Bryan took some quotes on her.

"Okay bye!" She waves as she walks out, she's a total summer girl but she needs to wake up and open her eyes cause she's in Russia were Winter is all around.

"Jesus, her tone." Spencer complains as he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Okay, here's the next," Matthew says as he offered to help, but it was an easy job for him. Next that walked in was a girl who looked completely bored and filled with misery.

"Name?" They guessed that she didn't like greeting.

"Ophelia Jade Willow," Her voice wasn't even bother, her posture wasn't good at all too.

"Age."

"20." **Damn, she looks older than 20! **Bryan thought as he looked at her records.

"Bit-beast name? And your best skills," Tala asked as it was silent for a bit.

"Merthadez, were good at defending." She didn't put that much effort as they knew the group would die if she was in.

"Okay, thanks for coming and we'll contact you if you made it," Tala faked the enthusiasm as she walked out like a corpse.

"No!" Spencer and Bryan yelled as Tala agreed.

"This is going to be a long day," Tala muttered as Kai passes a glare, which makes Tala rolling his eyes and put the papers in a never pile.

During the day, the girls were either just fans which were kicked out by Matthew, if I didn't mention even if he was a middle-aged man he was a pretty big body-guard. Some girls weren't even good enough and hours passed and now time was being wasted. A few girls were left as some even made the guys swallow their sick just to not be rude.

"There's two girls left and she's next," They all were glad that there was only two girls left to see and choose, but one of them has to make them pick her as a girl who walked in and looked like a total slut.

She was in bandeau black top, with the shortest pink A-line skirt they ever see a women wear, carrying the jacket, wasn't she cold? I guess not cause she was in gold glitter stilettos, and her hair looked like a nest since it was back-combed too much.

"Hi," She says seductively as Bryan eyes widens, already he definitely likes the view of her, maybe not taking an interest in a relationship, but just for a one-night stand but because of the law everything has gone crucial, but this girl looked like she was no pure virgin.

"Hello," Bryan starts, off as Tala smiles turns into a frown before and slowly turning to Bryan.

"What's your name?" He asks with a smirk, Spencer swear-drops ( anime style ) looking at the state his team-mate was at.

"Sasha West," She tries to look heated as she slowly bites her pink lipstick covered lips, showing her yellow crooked teeth.

"Right, and how old are you?"

"21" Okay she was a little older but they just needed her for her beyblade and techniques to win.

"Bit-beast name? And your best-skills," Tala cuts Bryan off as she sharply questioned her, she looked a little un-eased but eventually answered.

"Dyanaliz, I like being the attacker, but I have better skills in bed" She says before winking at Bryan with her false eye-lashes which seems over-used and clogged with mascara over on top.

"Okay, bye." Tala straight-forwardly said not even saying 'Thanks! Or... We'll contact you if you make it' heck he didn't even want to see her, seeing at how revolting she was looking.

"Tala!" Bryan lectures as she walks out with a sigh.

"What? You want to date a slut? Or in other words prostitute?" Tala questions as he passes her biography.

"Seems perfect for Bryan," Kai snigger as Spencer chuckles with Bryan sending off some warning glares at them both, but with Kai glare Bryan re-treated and backed away.

"Our reputation would be done." Spencer mutters, with Tala agreeing.

"Okay this is the last girl and were done," Matthew says as he opens the door for the blonde to walk in as she was continuously chewing the gum in her mouth before walking to the spot that was placed on the floor.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked as she turned her brown eyes at him before chewing some more.

"Urm... Kassidee Browyn," She answers before playing with the end of her, her posture wasn't the best and she kept looking around.

"Age?"

"... Er, 19." Ah, that's why she's a young dummy.

"Your Bit-beast name? And your best skills." Spencer asks as he hears her chew before again answering.

"Tawfeali, I'm better at like urm... Defending... But I like need to practise attacking," She chews her bubble-gum as she doesn't stay still with her posture before chewing and chewing.

"Okay thanks, and bye!" Tala says as she walks out in a hurry. Soon as the door closes, Tala slams his head on the table in exhaustion and for the others they were angry that they found no one and Kai he was pretty piss, to have sat through it all and even have one of the fans offer him a lap-dance.

"I can't believe Russia doesn't have 1 girl whose good enough or at least decent!" Tala exaggerates. Taking about half an hour looking through the biographies, they had to try to pick one as they all was reading through biographies and again having the remember every single girl.

In just a few minutes later before Tala started to collect it all and get it ready for the paper shredder, a curse in Russian was heard outside the door, hearing it was Matthew the door opened before a girl ran in taking in deep-breaths, she had light brown hair and the brightest pair of green eyes, **That's the girl I saw** Bryan and Kai thinks about as she sighs before giving a wave. She was in blue skinny jeans, a dark brown 3/4 sleeved top, with a low scoop neck and her shoes were tan fur uggs with a bit of snow of them, she looked like she was running with her bag that's over her shoulder.

"Breathe okay," Spencer calms her down as she gives a thumbs up before getting her breathing back into place.

"*sigh*... Sorry about, as soon as I heard this audition at work I was literally running here," She says as she sighs and breathes before taking a sip of her water bottle in her bag, **She's healthy, first thing a girl would pull up is a fruit juice or a fizzy drink which lies about low sugar **Tala smiles at her.

"So? What's your name?" He asks not minding to give her a shot.

"Oh no, not me! It's for someone else you see, I don't blade anymore." She answers honestly whilst Tala frowns.

"Why don't you blade anymore?" He asks as Bryan nudges at him for being rude.

"It's a long story but for a summary I stopped blading cause of my team and other private reasons, but for now I'm just living life," Answering again very honestly her eyes look at Tala for a second as they lock.

"Well then what about your friend?" Spencer asks as the girl snapped out of the daze and got out a few sheets that were in a folder in her bag before passing it out.

"Can I have it back after you read it, cause it's kind of confidential and well cause if you give her this space you might want to know some things," She watches them read it as she waits.

"Wait, so this person was the international 'rogue legendary blader'? I mean she went missing? We heard of her but how did you get this?" Tala asks before being surprised, that she could get this information in her hands.

"How do you know?" Bryan asks.

"Well she's my best-friend and she's like a sister to me, and she hasn't gone missing, she had a team before going rogue and now I shall take that back and call her," The girl with no name, from Tala premises was taking the sheets and neatly placed them back in the folder and then in the bag.

"May I ask what's your name?" Tala says politely as she turns to Tala whilst having the phone in her hands.

"Me? Urm, Delilah Georgia Lynne call me Del or Lila," She says after she puts the phone to her ear. Tala blushes a little as she offers to let him call her by a nick-name.

However Kai looks at the Delilah before remembering the picture he looked at in the biography whom was Delilah talking about, but somehow over a picture he's already amused and intrigued, her eyes he couldn't somewhat make a judgement on them but they could be contact lenses cause they reminded him of kaleidoscope? And her hair was black with a blue dip-dye which makes him wonder why? **( A/N - The picture is exact same as the cover picture of this story, designed by me and that is my OC ).**

"Hun, I need you now! Drop everything I'm sure Ava can handle it... DUH! That's what's the whole point of being an assistant! Okay I'm at that hall we both remember, room 301 on the first floor! Yay! That's great babes, come quick okay! Okay, bye, see ya." Men wonder how a girl conversation goes and with his experience they clearly know that some cannot go with out a lot of good-byes, she turned to the guys before putting her phone away.

"She's coming now," Delilah says to let them know as Tala is a little awe-struck with her energy and smiles, before Kai stomach turns into knots. **She's coming? Now. That's quick... She may look different know that it's been a while for her right? Why the fuck do I sound like this? **Kai thinks before frowning at himself at the end, he shakes it off before looking at the door which was opening.

And with this girl or even should I say, whom walked in was definitely in her business gear, she was in a white tube skirt that stopped half-way, a navy tank top underneath her navy blazer, as she had a navy belt for her waist but with a white bow, and her shoes, she was definitely in some Jimmy Choo Anouk silver shoes. Wearing black glasses and her in a ponytail as her hair trailed done mid-way, she grew up into a women.

"Delilah? Why did you bring me here?" Her voice was soft but serious, sometimes I wonder how could it be both?

"Well... Beyblade group audition..." Delilah mutters quietly before her best-friend blows up at her, she sighs as she turns to her.

"You know I stopped for a reason." Replying back she wasn't in the mood to spill everything, especially in front of people she knew but not intently.

"Well... You can change that reason, common girl! I know you miss it and your bit-beast, is that fair too?" Making the other one feel guilty she bit her lip.

"Lilah, you know the reason and every time I'll battle it'll be remembered. Why are you doing this to me? I got a job to work for companies to run, it's not my place to leave and join a blading group and travel around the world, when I - I can't believe I'm going to say this but other than that I could work." Complaining back, Delilah sighs before moaning like a little girl, giving the 'Oh common please!' tone.

"I did it for the same reason but hey you even taught my little brother to blade when I couldn't."

"Don't-bring-him-in-the-conversation!" She lectures before Delilah giggles.

"Will you? Please? You know it would be amazing for him to see you on TV, cause he doesn't believe that you was "the" blader," Delilah says before the other one sighs and rolls her eyes, Delilah even used the bunny quotation marks when she said the, the other well, she takes her glasses off before passing it to Delilah, glasses was just a cover for identity for her from certain kind of people.

"So then, do you want to do the audition?" Tala asks whilst interrupting the girly conversation he was and the others were just witnessing.

"Sure," She says as she fiddles with her hair-bubble, the guys definitely noticed that she had big boobs.

"What's your name?" Bryan asks as her eyes turned to him sharply.

"Azalea Monroe," Her names seems different, especially with a Russian girl or women with a different kind of name.

"Okay Azalea, age?" Tala asks.

"20." She looks very good for a twenty-year-old, a hourglass, slim tall but not that tall maybe 5 foot 7 or 8?

"Bit-beast names? And your special techniques?" Kai asks being the first to ask and speak up.

"Cerberus and Minerva they're both different as Cerberus is good at attacking a little weak at his defence but still good at it, however for Minerva she's best with defending and again a little weak at attacking but cause of that they both balanced out," Listening to her, you could never get bored, the guys definitely had a liking in her and Kai liked somewhat more them team-mate.

All of them notice her black hair in the picture, it was the same but a little longer just a little bit, and what else they again notice was that she said two names not one?

"Wait you said two bit-beasts names? How... Could?" Bryan frowns as he suddenly confuses himself.

"So that's why everyone called you the legendary blader but adding rogue cause you went your way," Kai suddenly realises and explains.

"Exactly," Azalea adds. **Why is his voice giving me Goosebumps? **Azalea thought for a second as she kept her serious face.

"I don't want to be rude but are you wearing contact lenses?" Spencer asks as he was definitely looking in her eyes. They were somewhat a mixture of blue, silver, lilac and red just like a kaleidoscope.

"No." Answering with truth she did have a lot of people asking her that, she does piss her off.

"Nice eyes though, I never met anyone with them." Spencer replies as he's really interested in them.

"I guess I'm the first," Azalea replies as she gives a small smile, before turning to Tala.

"Your on the team." He says with a grin as they expected Azalea to say the 'What!' but instead they heard it from someone behind whom was Delilah as she smiled widely before giving Azalea a hug.

"Your on a team! Your going to blade now! Yes! I waited for this day and it came! Woo, wanna celebrate this!" Delilah cheered as Azalea smiled.

"No partying, I don't want to get hangover and maybe get myself Gastritis in one night," Azalea refuses with a chuckle as Delilah frowns and pout before nodding.

"So what now?" Azalea asks Tala as they got out of their seats.

"Well your going to live with us, and I want to see your bit-beast, I heard of you but I did always wanted to watch you battle," Tala admits as Azalea was a little un-sure about the moving in part.

"Why can't I meet you at the airport?" She questions as Delilah is grinning ear to ear.

"That'll cause more delay," He replied, **That is true... But living with 4 good-looking guys is a little awkward?**

* * *

**And I'll end it there. Long chapter, I know! I got carried away with this chapter and I'm actually proud at how this came out. And now I'm wondering where have all my readers gone? :( Aaw. But still 8 reviews is like literally something I will thank you all for!**

**Anyways! I hope to see reviews come in... R&R thanks!**

**Au Revoir my... Jeez I need to think of a nick-name for you guys... Urm how about My Amazing Internationals? Hmm... I'm bad at this, well urm if you have any thoughts on what I should call you readers and reviewers leave a review! But at the same time... Take care! xx **


End file.
